


Midnight Paperwork and Princess Gregory

by Fangodess



Series: Klave Vet AU [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, but it's sweet this time i promise!!, the discord made me do this one too, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: This comes from the Vet AU from the klave discord





	Midnight Paperwork and Princess Gregory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super proud of this and I'll probably make it a whole series

Dave was finishing up his paperwork one night when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock and realized it was past midnight so he had no clue why someone was knocking. He shook his head and decided to ignore the person figuring they would go away eventually. Whoever was at the door wouldn’t stop. The banging got louder and wouldn’t stop so he finally sighed harshly and stormed to the door. “What?” he snapped, “its late and were closed what do you want?”

“I know its late I’m sorry but please she’s so small,” The man in front of him slurred, he was barely able to remain standing because he was so drunk or high or something.

“What?” Dave asked, shifting back and forth nervously.

“I found her in an alley,” The man said, thrusting his palm forward, “She’s so tiny please.”

“Is that your cat?” Dave asked, “She’s so tiny and malnourished.”

“I know. she’s not mine. I was walking past an alley way and I heard her,” the man sobbed, “Please you’re a vet, right? This is a veterinary clinic, right? Please try to help her it’s so cold out and I don’t want her to die,” he cried.

Dave sighed and ran his hand over his face. _this might as well happen._ He thought before stepping back to allow him in. “Okay, okay come inside you have to be getting soaked out there,” Dave said, he turned and began walking back to one of the rooms, “Follow me. I’ll get you and the kitten a towel and then I’ll take a look at her. I’m Doctor Wilson what’s your name?”

“Klaus,” The man said, “Thank you so much for this,” suddenly the man froze. “I don’t have a lot of money.” His eyes scanned up and down Dave before he stumbled forward and draped himself on him, “I’m sure I can find another way to pay,” he said, biting his lip.

“Jesus do you think this is a shitty porno?” Dave said laughing, “It’s fine you don’t have to pay me. We aren’t open anyway. This is my passion I’ll fix her up for free. I couldn’t in good conscience let the little one die.” He peeled Klaus off him and as he got a closer look at him, he realized how much he wouldn’t mind taking him up on that offer. He shook his head and turned to get stuff read, he laid a towel down on the table, “Here put the kitten on here.” He held another towel out to him, “Dry yourself off too.”

When Klaus didn’t react, Dave turned to him and saw that he was looking at him weird, “What?”

“you really don’t want anything?” Klaus mumbled, “I don’t have money. Do you know who I am because I can’t get you anything my family doesn’t like me,” he stuttered out frantically.

“Dude I promise,” He said grabbing his upper arm, “I got into this profession to help animals. Now please let me look at her. She probably doesn’t have much time because she’s so small.”

Klaus laid her down on the blanket. The kitten weakly mewed in protest, “I’m sorry little buddy,” Klaus murmured softly, kneeling next to the table, “But it’s okay. Dr. Wilson here is going to patch you right up okay and then you can come home with me. Okay? I’ll take care of you.”

Dave stared at him in awe at how kind he was. “Why don’t you go sit over there and dry off while I check her over.” The man, Klaus, nodded and slumped over in the chair. Dave went about checking over the kitten.

“Okay I think she’s going to have too…” he trailed off when he saw that the man was slumped over, asleep, in the chair. “Jesus,” he mumbled, “only me.” He went over and checked his pulse to make sure that he was still alive. When he confirmed that he slipped to the back and grabbed a blanket, draping it over him. He had to admit that Klaus looked adorable. He looked peaceful in a way Dave hadn’t even realized wasn’t there until he saw him asleep.

“Hey little one,” he cooed turning back to the kitten, “Looks like it’s just you and me for a little bit huh. Let’s get some food in you and get some meds so you aren’t quite as sick. You okay with that,” he cooed smiling and leaving the room.

***

Klaus jerked awake suddenly. He had no clue where he was or what exactly had happened last night. As his eyes scanned the room, they landed on a man lying on the table across from him with a tiny kitten curled up on his chest.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled, “Oh,” he gasped, “Oh no,” he groaned putting his head in his hands. He stood up and gently picked the kitten up off the vet’s chest. “Come on Princess Gregory. Let’s get out of here before this place opens.” She made a soft ‘mrrup’ as she woke up.

“Princess Gregory is a stupid name for her,” The vet grumbled without opening his eyes.

“I think it suits her perfectly and she agrees. Don’t you princess,” he cooed, holding her up.

“Whatever you say,” Dr. Wilson said, sitting up and stretching, “I don’t know when I decided it was going to be a good idea to sleep on the examining table but wow am, I regretting it.”

Klaus shifted uncomfortably, “You’re sure you don’t want anything for all this.”

“Just promise to bring her back. She’s needs to get regular checkups because she’s so sickly still but other than that knowing that she’s okay and healthy I don’t need anything.”

“I didn’t think people like you still existed in this world,” Klaus said, laughing, “Thank you,” he said, “For everything.”

“Of course,” Dr Wilson said smiling, “I’ll set up your next appointment for some time next week.” He turned to the counter and handed a bag to Klaus. “Make sure she takes these twice a week and feed her three times daily but don’t force her to eat if she isn’t.”

“Then maybe afterwards we could go out for dinner,” Klaus said, biting his lip and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Really you don’t have to do that,” Dr Wilson said, “Like I said I’ll do it for free.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to but also I’d be an idiot to let a chance like this go by without at least taking a shot,” Klaus said laughing and running a hand through his hair.

“Okay then,” Dr Wilson said smiling.

“Really?” Klaus beamed back.

“yeah. it’s a date.”

“Perfect.”

“Here’s my card,” he said handing him a card, “I’ll sign you up for my last appointment does Friday work?”

“Friday is perfect.”

“Great see you then.”

Klaus smiled. “I never got your first name.”

“Dave. Dave Wilson. I don’t think I ever got your last name.”

“Hargreeves. Klaus Hargreeves,” he said throwing his coat over his shoulder and strutting out, cradling the kitten in his arm.

Dave laughed before something struck him, “Wait. Like the Umbrella Academy kids?” he shrieked. He heard Klaus laugh before he heard the front door slammed shut.


End file.
